How Dare You, Sir!
by hedwiggins
Summary: Carter is a bit peeved at Jack for his willingness to sacrifice himself while trying to destroy Thor's ship in Nemesis, and has a few things to say to him when she sees him.  It's out of character for her, but she's pretty annoyed.


_A/N: I would just like to say thank you to SaraB, who helped me with this little story; I really appreciate it._

_A/N: In watching "Nemesis", I wondered how Sam really felt about Jack trying to take on the destruction of Thor's ship alone, and I decided she might be a little bit peeved at him for thinking his team shouldn't be a part of the mission. And this is what I came up with. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><span>How Dare You, Sir!<span>**

_Carter: "So can you transport us up?" _

_O'Neill: "I could. But...I'm not going to...Wish me luck." _

_Carter: "Colonel?" _

_O'Neill: "Major, that's an order and it's final."_

OoOoOoOoO

"Idiot", she fumed silently as she prepared herself for the trip to Thor's ship. Anyone who knew her would have been taken aback to hear the thoughts running through the normally calm, rational mind of Samantha Carter at this moment.

She was furious with Colonel O'Neill for his willingness to sacrifice himself in what would surely have been a futile attempt on his part to destroy the ship. Oh, sure, he _might_ have been able to pull it off by himself. But just who did he think he was trying to do this alone? Had he forgotten just how many times SG1 had overcome impossible odds _together_? After all, he had gone to Netu with her to rescue her father. It couldn't get much more impossible than that. Well, she thought with steely determination, she was just going to have to remind him of this fact when she saw him.

Joining Teal'c at the foot of the stargate where all the ordnance had been gathered, she checked her own equipment one more time.

Ever observant, Teal'c noticed the tension radiating from his teammate, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Aware that he was watching her, and knowing he wouldn't ask, Carter stated firmly, "I'm fine."

_FLASH_!

The light from the transporter beam enveloped them and they materialized seconds later in a room on the Belliskner, along with the assembled equipment, where they were confronted by a very irate Colonel O'Neill.

"Dammit, I gave you people a direct order." His anger prevented him from seeing the dangerous glint in his Second's eyes.

Handing him one of the SPAS-12 automatic shotguns they had brought with them, Carter replied calmly "General Hammond overruled you, sir. We may have a way off the ship."

The sound of replicators nearby stopped further discussion, as O'Neill immediately ordered his teammates to grab what equipment they could and run for the control room as quickly as possible. The group vacated the area just as a large swarm of techno bugs invaded the room via the open doorway that O'Neill had come through moments before.

Once there, the equipment was deposited on the floor and Carter stepped briskly over to O'Neill while at the same time pulling her dog tags over her head and handing them to a surprised Teal'c, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I resign".

Confusion flitting across his face, O'Neill asked "Why?"

"So I can do this!" And Carter's fist flew out and struck his shoulder!

Caught off guard and so astounded by such out of character behavior from his normally rational junior officer, O'Neill could only respond with a wounded "Ow, that hurt", as he reached up to rub his mildly aching shoulder, and stare at the angry woman confronting him.

Even Teal'c's normally passive face registered shock as _both_ his eyebrows shot up in surprise. And had anyone been looking at Thor, they would have seen astonishment in his large and normally expressionless black eyes.

Stepping back a few feet, Teal'c remained still, silently observing the fascinating scene playing out in front of him.

"How dare you, sir!" Carter's voice was low and dangerous.

Shock made it momentarily impossible for O'Neill to speak, as Carter continued …

"How dare you think we would leave you to die here." And to accentuate her ire, she jabbed him again in his shoulder, this time with her index finger.

"How dare you think we would sit down there on earth knowing you were here sacrificing yourself without us to back you up or find a way out?"

Poke.

"Carter …"

"Haven't you learned anything about us in three years?"

Poke.

"Carter …"

"Don't you realize we'd walk into hell with you?"

As another poke was aimed at his shoulder, O'Neill grabbed her hand and held on tightly. "Carter, calm down!"

Instead of calming down, but unable to poke him again, Carter channeled her fury into her verbal tirade. "And whatever happened to 'we don't leave our people behind', sir?"

O'Neill's grip on her hand was so strong, she couldn't pull it away. And there was no way O'Neill was going to let go just so she could poke him again. As it was, he was going to have a colorful bruise on his shoulder when this was all played out.

She seemed to be running out of the steam that had built up in her, but continued anyway. "Or is it only you that gets to do that? How dare you think we would leave you behind, or … up here, or … whatever …" The tension that had consumed her since O'Neill had said he was staying on Thor's ship … alone ... was also draining away.

O'Neill hesitantly loosened his grip on her hand, not entirely sure what might happen when he did let go.

As a faint blush began to creep up Carter's face, O'Neill grinned at her embarrassment, and released her hand.

"Uh, not that I don't appreciate the sentiment and that you care about my welfare, Carter, but could we maybe get this show on the road now. We'll deal with your behavior later … _Dr. Carter,_" he quipped, his eyes on the dogtags dangling from Teal'c's fingers.

Not trusting herself to speak again for the time being, Carter turned to Teal'c, who simply handed her dog tags back to her, inclining his head slightly towards her in what she thought just might be an indication of approval on his part. Then she replaced the dog tags around her neck, becoming once again _Major Carter._

Rubbing his aching shoulder again, O'Neill stepped over to the medical pod holding Thor, and motioning to his companions, said "You remember Carter and Teal'c?"

In his usual monotone voice, Thor said "Now you will all perish."

O'Neill shook his head at this, glanced at his teammates, and said "Carter has a plan."

End


End file.
